


I Love You

by Useless



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless/pseuds/Useless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico proposes, then takes Leo to Cabin 13 for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Nico has never been this nervous before. He's always nervous before he fights a monster but today he's fighting the scariest, deadliest monster of all. Love.

He stands with all his friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter close to the lake. His hands shaking and his body numb, he checks his pocket to see if the ring is still there.

"It's going to be fine, Nico. I can feel it." Piper says, patting his shoulder. He sends her a smile and turns to Frank.

"When are they going to be here?" Nico asks, referring to Hazel forcibly bringing Leo to the lake.

"Soon. She's been gone for twenty minutes now. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

As in on cue, Leo and Hazel burst through the bushes. "Give me back my tool belt back." Leo commanded. He looked to his left and saw the most beautiful thing.

Nico was wearing a suit. A beautiful classic black suit. Sweat was coming down in droplets in Nico's face. He waved because he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Leo looked down at his messy outfit. The solid white t-shirt he was wearing had burn holes, and his jeans were ripped at the bottom. Compared to Nico he looked like trash.

Leo smiled back and Nico's heart melted. Hazel lazily pushed Leo towards Nico and stopped when they were 2 feet away from each other.

"Well, say something." Piper yelled out in frustration. She's been planing for this to long for it to not work out.

"Ah... I-I, um.." Jason elbowed Nico and patted his back. "You can do this buddy." He whispered in Nico's ear.

"I-I. Leo, I'm not very good at being cute and romantic and shit. I'm sorry. I was planning some big romantic speech but I-I forgot it. To get to the point. I love you, Leo. Would you marry me?" Nico got down on one knee. That must have been the worse proposal ever. He mentally face palmed himself.

Leo laughed. "The probably was the worse proposal ever, but I love you and I don't care. Of course I'll marry you, babe. Come give Leo a kissy." Nico smiled and stood up. He and Leo have never been the normal couple, but they were still lovely.

Nico ran to Leo's arms and put the ring into Leo's finger, them he kissed him. When Leo pulled away, flushed, he looked at Jason. "You knew and you didn't tell me. I hate you." Leo fake slapped Jason and they both laughed.

"It's called a surprise, Leo. And you love me. Not as much as Nico but you still love me." He chuckled.

"You're right about one thing, I don't love you as much as Nico." He pulled Nico in for a hug. Nico was shorter that Leo which meant he could lay his head on Leo's shoulder.

"Well we're going to go now. I kinda want to go cuddle with my fiancée." Nico spoke into Leo's shoulder.

The crew smiled and hugged the couple before they were off. Nico and Leo walked over to the Hades cabin. Once they were inside Nico pushed Leo against the wall. He may be shorter but he was surely the dominate one. He kissed Leo roughly and shoved his tongue in Leo's mouth. They both moaned in unison.

"I love you so much Leo." Nico said, unbuttoning Leo's pants. Leo answered by sucking a love bite into Nico's neck. Nico moaned out Leo's name as he pulled down Leo's pants. Nico grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the bed.

He ripped off Leo's shirt and kissed down his torso. Leo grabbed onto Nico's hair and pulled him up. He kissed around his ear before he whispered "Fuck me" so suductivly it took Nico all he had from ripping off both there clothes off and fucking him senseless.

"Okey." Nico said an octave higher. He pulled off his tux and was left in his skull boxers. He kissed a trail of love bites down Leo's chest before pulling off his boxers with his teeth.

Nico pulled off his own and reached over to his bed side table and pulled out the lube. He poured some in his hand and slicked up his fingers. He tapped Leo's inner thigh indicating that he should open them up, he did. He stuck one finger in and wiggled in around. Leo moaned "More Nico, more."

Nico inserted a second finger then a third. He scissored them as Leo moaned out loudly. Nico smirked, he loved hearing those sounds coming out of his boyfriend. "Fuck me, di Angelo " Leo begged.

Nico did just that. He coated his dick with lube and lined himself up to Leo's entrance. Leo's breath hitched in his throat as Nico pushed in. "Move Nico move." Leo begged. Nico grinded his hip down onto Leo's causing him to gasp.

Nico started to move at a steady pace. It wasn't enough for Leo though, who began to thrust up into Nico. "Shit. Nico," Leo moaned out huskily. Leo let his hand reach up to Nico's hair and tugged on it, bring their faces close together.

Closing the distance, Nico smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nico moaned into the kiss, the passion and lust building inside him.

Nico pulled away from Leo's lips and glanced down at Leo. The image of Leo sweating and panting and looking sexy caused Nico to bite his lip.

He groped Leo's dick and pumped to the same speed as his trusts. Leo let his nails dig into Nico's back, trailing them from his neck down to his ass and back again. Nico groaned and thrust in, finally hitting Leo's sweet spot.

"So fucking good." Nico pounded in again and again, hitting Leo's sweet spot every time.

Leo's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure of Nico pounding into him and giving him a hand job at the same time was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Leo lent forward to place soft thank you kisses down Nico's neck, which Nico moaned to, as Nico continued to send waves of ecstasy throughout Leo's body.

Nico could feel how hard Leo was and knew that Leo wouldn't last much longer. He decided to make the most of it and pulled himself all the way out of Leo before slamming back in.

"Holy fuck Nico." Leo swore, bucking his hips up desperately to meet Nico's. Knowing that Leo liked that, Nico pulled out and all the way back in again and again.

At this point Leo was a stuttering mess beneath Nico, incoherent words slipping from his mouth. Having Leo in such a state beneath him only turned Nico on even more.

It was at the point where even Nico was on the brink of his climax. Seeing Leo this way almost pushed him over the edge. He held on for a little bit longer and focused on Leo's lips.

Nico swooped down and captured Leo's lips in a searing kiss. Nico jerked his hand faster, jerking Leo off the way he would jerk himself off.

Nico swiped his fingertip over the head of Leo's dick and let his nails dig in the soft underside of his length. The combination of the kiss with Nico jerking him off like that and the pounding of Nico inside Leo were too much for him.

The overload of sensations ran through Leo like lighting. "Can't hold, going to cum," Leo stuttered out.

Nico flicked his fingertip over the head again, knowing it would tip Leo over the edge. Nico's plan worked perfectly. Leo was sent over the edge into ecstasy.

Leo climaxed like he never had before. Nico continued to pump in and out of Leo, his thrusts becoming weak and unsteady as he felt Leo tighten around him.

The feeling very quickly sent Nico ever the edge, causing Nico to release deep inside Leo. Continuing to thrust until his climax ended, Nico finally pulled out of Leo and collapsed beside him.

Nico kissed Leo's forehead. "I love you so fucking much Leo. I hope you know that." Leo's response was kissing Nico.

"I love you too. Soon enough, we're going to be husbands." Leo all but squealed. Nico smiled and cuddled closer to Leo. He closed his eyes and dreamed of him and Leo turning old together.


End file.
